Redemption
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Buffy never found out that she didn't kill that girl in "Dead Things." Instead of turning herself in, she heads to LA to visit Faith in prison because she can relate.


Well, I decided on another short ficlet to write and this one has to do with Buffy and Faith. Faith was one of my favorite characters and I didn't like that no one really visited her in jail more except for that one time that Angel did and then when Wesley did later on because they needed her help. I really would have liked to see her more but they made up for it in the end. Anyway, let's say that Buffy never found out that she wasn't responsible for Katrina's death in "Dead Things." She doesn't turn herself into the cops like she was going to on the show and the whole thing with beating up Spike in the alley never happened because I really didn't like that part. I don't care how annoying he is. So, instead she just heads off to LA and ends up visiting Faith in prison where they talk about stuff that's been going on and Buffy confides in her about accidentally killing the girl because she knows that Faith can relate. I just really wanted to write a scene that involved Faith and I came up with this, hope I did alright with it. Okay, I'm gonna stop now, feel free to read and review. I would appreciate that, thanks ever so=)  
  
When Buffy got to the prison she sat down and grabbed the phone and watched as the dark haired girl sat down on the other side of the glass and did the same. "Hey Faith," Buffy replied as the other girl looked at her with a confused expression on her face.  
  
"Hey B, have to say that I'm surprised to see you here. So, how've you been?" Faith asked.  
  
"I've been better, decided I needed to get out of Sunnydale for a while. Thought I'd check up on an old friend." Faith nodded.  
  
"Well, I'm flattered by that." Buffy shook her head, not forgetting the hell the other Slayer put her through in the past.  
  
"I actually meant Angel, but I figured why bother him when I could talk to you. I didn't exactly know what to tell him anyway. Has he mentioned anything to you about me?" Faith nodded.  
  
"He told me some stuff, stops by whenever he can. He said something about how you died and then came back a few months after. What was that about?" Buffy nodded also.  
  
"Yeah, long story. There was a big battle and I kinda died last year and well to make a long story short, Willow brought me back to life. She has really gotten powerful, but something happened recently and she's taking a break from the magic, which is a good thing." Buffy told her and Faith agreed.  
  
"Well, that's good for her. I am glad that you're alive and all, world wouldn't be the same without you, B." Buffy smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Faith noticed that Buffy seemed sad and wondered if maybe something else was going on.  
  
"Buffy, you sure there isn't something else bothering you. I'm not trying to be a shrink now but being in here I have to admit, it has changed me. I know I still have a lot of time to do, but if something's up you can tell me." Buffy looked at Faith and knew that she was being sincere.  
  
"Something happened while I was on patrol the other day. There was this girl and I...I killed her." Faith's eyes got big at Buffy's statement and she felt sympathetic.  
  
"Wow, no wonder you seem so upset. I'm sure it was an accident though, I know that you would never intentionally kill someone." Buffy nodded.  
  
"I didn't even see her, this whole thing has been eating me up inside and I just had to get away. For some reason after that I just wanted to come talk to you. Taking a life changes you." Faith shook her head.  
  
"No, it changed me into someone that I basically hated. You're better than me, Buffy. You said so yourself. You feel real remorse for what happened and you learn from it. I know that it was an accident and I'm sorry that it happened. I'm sorry for the lives I took and now I'm paying for it. You are a good person and you save lives everyday, what happened won't change you because I know you wouldn't let it." Buffy then let the tears fall down her face. She really couldn't believe how much Faith has changed.  
  
"Thank you," Buffy told her and Faith nodded.  
  
"Don't mention it, I think you should talk to Angel since you're here and all. I know you might think it's hard but it could also be a good thing. He really helped me out." Buffy nodded.  
  
"Yeah, guess I should." Faith nodded and wanted to change the subject.  
  
"So, how is the rest of the gang?" She asked.  
  
"They're doing okay. Anya and Xander are getting married in a few weeks, Tara broke up with Willow because of the magic, but since Willow quit I think things might get better between them, Giles is away in England, Dawn seems a bit distant lately and I have a feeling that she isn't telling me something and I think it could have something to do with me not being around all that much these days, also I have three nerds on my case that are basically making my life even more of a living hell than it already is. How about you?" Faith just stared at her when she was finished trying to take it all in.  
  
"So, your basic Hellmouth stuff. Well, that's good to know. Of course you know me, five by five as always." Buffy nodded.  
  
"Also good to know. Well, thanks for listening. It actually helped and I think I'll visit more often." Faith smiled.  
  
"That would be cool. Thanks B, for talking to me. We were never that good of friends which was mainly my fault, but it means a lot that you came here." Buffy nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah," she said and the way she was looking Faith figured that there was something else that she wanted to say.  
  
"Anything else you wanna get off your chest?" Buffy looked up at her and took a deep breath.  
  
"There is something else that I have been kinda keeping a secret from my friends. I'm not really sure how to exactly tell them. I don't think they would take it very well." Faith nodded.  
  
"What is it? That is if you wanna tell me." Buffy took another breath and decided to just let it out.  
  
"I've been sleeping with Spike." She said and she realized that it wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. When she looked at Faith she saw that her eyes were big again.  
  
"Yeah, when you talk to Angel. I think it's best to leave that part out." Faith told her.  
  
"Oh yeah, dually noted." Buffy told her with a smile, she was glad that Faith wouldn't judge her for being with yet another vampire. She was still afraid to tell her friends though. "So, it's cool?" Buffy asked and Faith just waved her hand in the air.  
  
"Think nothing of it, who am I to judge. You can do whatever you want. Or should I say whoever you want." Faith told her with a smile and Buffy smiled in return.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for that." Buffy said.  
  
"Anytime, B." Faith smiled again.  
  
"Well, as fun as this has been I think I should go now. I don't wanna be away for too long." Faith nodded and Buffy stood up.  
  
"Good luck, Buffy." Faith said and she really did mean it.  
  
"You too, Faith." With that Buffy put the phone back and with one last look at the other Slayer, she walked out into the night feeling a lot better.  
  
The End  
  
Well, that was all I could think of. I didn't want to have her talking with Angel because I'm not sure how that would go and I just wanted this to mainly be about Faith. Well, I hope it was okay and I hope ya'll liked it. Feel free to let me know, I'm basically open to anything=) 


End file.
